Setting Sail
by Serperior22
Summary: A series of one shot ships. No Smut/Lemon, only fluff. From White-Rose to Bumblebee, all sorts of ships can and will be found in this collection of short stories. So, grab yourself a bowl of popcorn and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Ninjas of Love

***Disclaimer; I do not own 'RWBY'. All rights reserved to 'Rooster Teeth Productions'. A Note: The following stories are all just a short collection of stories centering around RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, etc. So, I'm going to be giving a brief introduction to each chapter, and allow you to enjoy. In this story, Blake Belladonna suddenly finds herself in the most** ** _peculiar_** **situation.***

* * *

Blake _really_ had it rough. Sure, it was dreadful during her time as a member of The White Fang, but her time at Beacon Academy definitely takes the cake.

For starters, there was her partner, Yang Xiao Long. Every time the boisterous blonde entered the dorm- or any room for that matter- she had to make some sort of _loud_ entrance, yelling about how Professor Glynda Goodwitch 'mistreated' her, or how boring Professor Peter Port's speeches were.

Next on this 'annoying' list was the blonde bombshell's half-sister, and her team leader, Ruby Rose. Sure, the caped girl was reserved in public places, and a bit more mature than Xiao Long in some way or another, that was fine. However; when she was in the dorm room, her mood shifted from 0 to 60 in no time flat, and she soon became an absolute bundle of energy. Blake never understood why she was like that, but when you're younger than everyone else, you're bound to have more energy than those older than you.

Then, there was the sisters' demo- hellsp- _canine companion_ Zwei. Zwei was a Corgi, which gave him the status of 'adorable', and to top it all off, he was a dog. Blake, given her status as a Feline Faunus, saw him only as 'the enemy'. She wanted to get close to Zwei, really, but her natural instinct to 'stay away' only prevented that.

And, finally, came Weiss Schnee: The Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Don't get Blake wrong, she and Weiss have been getting along quite well, recently. But this didn't stop the small back-and-forth bickering between the Heiress and Faunus. Some days were quiet between the two, but whenever the topic of Weiss' family or Blake's past came up, some ire rose to the surface.

Thus, Blake decided to spend more and more time in the Library, reading away at her fantasy novels such as _Ninjas of Love_ to cool off until she gained enough will to return to the dorm. As she read these types of adult novels, she began to wonder what it would be like of she ever got herself into a relationship again. The last relationship she was involved in ended... rather violently.

Maybe, one day.

* * *

Lie Ren was exhausted.

Recently, his teammate, and childhood friend, Nora Valkyrie put him through a rigorous exercise regimen (The inspiration coming from when the bubbly redhead had caught Jaune and Pyrrha going to their meeting spot to secretly train). Therefore; this gave Nora a great idea to, how she put it, 'put some meat on those bones'. She was drooling for whatever reason, as she said this, but who knows what goes on inside the mind of a Valkyrie.

Next came his fellow brother-in-arms, and his leader, Jaune Arc. Jaune was a rather... _interesting_ case when he was elected by Ozpin to be leader of JNPR. Thinking back, Ren already could tell that the Arc boy had no training background whatsoever, giving Ren the conclusion that Jaune had somehow cheated his way into Beacon. This didn't matter, as long as Jaune knew never to interrupt Ren's beauty sleep, or meditation hours. That, and, Ren had recently gained an interest in a novel called _Ninjas of Love_. What bothered him was how could one be _so dense_ when Pyrrha was giving him signs of liking him.

This now brings the topic towards the team's 'Invincible Girl', Pyrrha Nikos. The spartan girl was well educated, a beauty in combat, and has so much potential to be more. If only she would just tell Jaune how she felt, then maybe Ren would be able to get some peace and quiet while reading his novel. However; life wasn't fair and he had to deal with the 'girl talk' between Nora and Pyrrha about Jaune.

Annoyance finally reaching the surface, Ren closed his book after saving the spot he stopped reading at, and decided to head to the library. Maybe he might be able to find someone who actually appreciates peace and quiet as much as he did. Hell, if he ever came across someone like Blake from RWBY, then he would just go ahead and ask her out, just because he had something in common with someo-

Ren stopped in his steps just outside the library doors. Where did _that_ come from?! Taking a deep breath, he marched inside the library, all the while trying not to let the crimson show on his face.

"It wouldn't be a _bad_ thing, though. Would it?"

* * *

Blake looked up from her novel as she sat down on a beanbag chair in a small corner of the library. She heard the door open, wanting to ignore it, but curiosity and cats be damned. Looking up, she saw-

"R-Ren?!" She gasped, almost losing the grip on her book. Thankfully, she whispered that, otherwise she would've been shushed. ' _What's he doing here_?' She thought to herself, hiding crimson behind her book. Hoping she wasn't going to be seen, she made to stand, until-

"Oh, Blake. Hello." Crap.

"H-hey, Ren." Blake greeted softly, hoping the beanbag she was sitting on would swallow her whole. "What brings you here?"

"Reading." Ren said, holding up the book in his hand. "I would read in my dorm, but... you know how trying to read in a loud dorm can be."

"True." Blake agreed. "U-um, did you... want to...?" She gestured to the beanbag chair next to hers.

"Gladly, thank you." Ren said, quietly. As he was going to take his mind off things by reading, he couldn't help but notice Blake's stare. "Is... everything okay?"

Blake blinked twice before realizing what she was doing. "Y-yes, I'm fine!" She yelped, accidentally getting shushed by the Librarian. Quickly, she looked at the novel Ren was holding as a means to change the conversation. When she looked at the novel, however, she suddenly felt as though hundreds of butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. "N-Ninjas of Love? Y-you read, as well?"

Ren looked at the novel in confusion, until he saw what book Blake was holding, and almost blushed. "Y-yes, i see you have a copy, as well."

Blake said nothing, and returned to her novel, nodding her head in response. A heartbeat passed as the two sat in silence, books open. They weren't even reading anymore, as too many thoughts began bouncing in their heads.

"Hey, Ren?" Blake asked, looking up from her book. They say that 'love at first sight' hardly exists in the world. Making eye contact, as Amber met Pink, completely disproved that, and Blake lost all train of thought.

"Did you want to go on a date this weekend...?"

Now, it wasn't confirmed on who said it first, but both Blake and Ren nodded in confirmation, and resumed their quiet reading.

Little did they know that their fellow teammates, Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie, were highfiving each other behind a nearby bookshelf.


	2. Chapter 2- Zootopia

***Disclaimer; I do not own 'RWBY'. All rights reserved to 'Rooster Teeth Productions'. In this story, Velvet Scarlatina and Fox Alistair discover that they both have one thing in common: They both hate Cardin.***

* * *

It all began when Velvet Scarlatina, a member of the infamous second-year Team CFVY, was on her way to Prof- _Doctor_ Oobleck's History class. She sighed inwardly, for she knew who it was she shared that class with. As she entered the room, a shoe had snuck its way toward Velvet's ankle, causing the poor Rabbit Faunus to trip and drop her books on the floor.

A small chuckle was all the girl needed to know just who had tripped her, and looking up at her assailant proved it all. "Aww," Cardin Winchester, leader of first-year Team CRDL, sarcastically said aloud. "Did the poor bunny wabbit have a wittle fall?"

Velvet would normally be frightened, not wanting to have anything to do with the boy. However, today, he just started to get on her nerves. It was when she spoke up that not only surprised Cardin, but half the class as well. "Aww," Velvet mocked. "Does the wittle birdy-bird have a wittle speech impediment?" This caused the reaction she wanted from the bully, as his face suddenly turned deep red from embarrassment, and those who overheard the conversation to slightly snicker. Before Cardin could retort, or make a snide remark, a green blur zipped into the classroom, causing everything and everyone to become quiet.

"Mister Winchester and Miss Scarlatina, please take your seats, class is about to begin." Doctor Oobleck stated, fishing out a stack of papers from his desk. As the two made it to their seats, Velvet couldn't help but notice that Cardin was sweating a little around the pits of his uniform.

' _What's got his knickers in a twist_?' Velvet thought, as another green blur whipped past her, and a sheet of paper landed gently onto her desk. Looking down, she smiled as she put two and two together.

"Now, students, you have had approximately one week before the mid-terms," Oobleck began, as he fished out a stopwatch from his dress shirt pocket. "Therefore; I trust everyone has studied hard for this? You will all have one whole hour- 60 minutes to be precise- to finish. You will begin, and there will be no talking or cheating of any kind, this goes for looking towards your fellow classmates. Do I make myself clear? Good? Good. **BEGIN!** "

With that, the only sound that could be heard was the scratching of pencils, and papers turning. Velvet slightly smirked, but still felt bad, as she saw from the corner of her eye that Winchester was struggling and second-guessing himself. She, on the other hand, knew the material well, and was confident in her results. She wasn't a second year for nothing.

As Velvet marked her final answer, double-checked her answers, and flipped her paper over, she inwardly sighed as Oobleck once again zipped past her and collected her paper.

* * *

As the last of the papers were collected, Oobleck stopped his timer. "Alright, class. Once I am done grading your papers for the day, i will individually call you back to the classroom for your results. I hope you all did your very best, and you may leave for the afternoon."

Velvet felt very proud of herself as she left the classroom, and was surely to get a passing grade thanks to those cram sessions from Coco and Fox. Speaking of her teammates-

"Hey, Velvet!" Fox greeted happily, walking up to her as if he weren't blind. "How'd the exam go?"

"Beautifully, thanks to you and Coco's help." Velvet thanked. "Can't say the same for Cardin, though."

"Why bring him up, thought you hated him?"

"I do, after everything he does to me. Just feel bad for the bloke. Wish he'd actually take his studies more seriously." At this point, Velvet crossed her arms like she always did whenever she felt unsettled. "Anyways, I'm pretty su-"

"Hey, freak!" Velvet heard from just down the hall. She visibly scowled at hearing his voice, but Fox almost looked like he was ready for a fight. "Having fun with your crippled boyfriend?" Velvet turned to the source to find that Cardin had rounded up his posse, and stood tall as if he had something to be proud of.

"Ignore them, Velvs. Let's get out of here, and find Coco and Yatsu."

"I'm not done with you two yet!" Cardin yelled, as retrieved his Mace from Dove. It seemed to Velvet that Cardin really _did_ want a match. "Consider this a little payback for that insult you made to me back in Oobleck's!" With a loud grunt, Cardin hurled his weapon toward Velvet, catching the Rabbit Faunus off-guard.

What else she didn't expect to happen was a hand shoving her out of the way of the trajectory. Once Cardin's Mace came within breathing distance, it clipped Velvet's arm, causing her to wince in pain, but it hit Fox square in the left shoulder, causing his body to turn sharply and fall. The mace, itself, rolled a couple of feet from the pair, before being stopped by a high heeled boot. "Fox!" Velvet groaned in pain, as she saw her partner on the ground, un-moving. However, the pain Velvet received to her arm was too much for her to withstand anymore, as she promptly drooped to the ground.

She would've received a head injury, had she not been caught by a purple aura. "Now, then." Glynda Goodwitch stated, as she readjusted her glasses to glare at Team CRDL, who were still shocked by the turn of events. "Headmaster's office. Now!"

* * *

It was later in the afternoon that Velvet found herself in the schools infirmary, her arm in a sling. As she sat up, she could feel the effects of the anesthesia wearing off, and groaned in pain, as she pressed the button for another dose. Suddenly remembering the events from this morning, she turned to look all over the bedroom she was stationed in, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her partner, Fox, dozing peacefully in the chair next to her.

"Glad to see you're awake, Miss Scarlatina." Ozpin said, standing in the doorway and sipping a cup of tea. He must of somehow read Velvet's mind, for his next statement surprised her. "You'll be happy to know that your Teammate, Mister Alistair, had activated his aura just in time to save your life."

"But, why didn't my Aura protect me? I thought i would've been okay from a simple blow like that?" Velvet pondered, looking at the sling her arm was in.

"While that fact remains true, it would seem that Mister Winchester had somehow acquired a small supply of Aura Depletion Dust. Very rare and expensive to come across, mind you. Explains why you both were drained of your energy upon making contact with the weapon in question. Be sure to let the nurses know Velvet's awake, Glynda?" After Glynda jotted a few more notes into her scroll, she turned, quietly nodded, and left the room with the Headmaster, after bidding Velvet a get well soon.

The door to the room closing startled Fox awake, as he began to take in his surroundings. Looking forward, Fox recognized Velvet's aura signature right away. "Glad to feel your Aura's healing well. How's the arm?"

Velvet took a moment to respond. During the year and a half of knowing each other, Velvet couldn't help but notice that Fox had a semblance where he was able to see people through Aura Identification. The other thing she had begin to notice the beginning of their first year...

Was when he started to become more attractive.

Blushing the thought away, Velvet began to cycle through her thoughts until finally coming with a conclusion. "U-um... Fox, w-"

"So, Velvet." Fox said with a smile. He stood up, made his way to the side of Velvet's bed, and crouched, being close enough for the Rabbit Faunus to blush madly. "How about I treat you to some cake in Vale later?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

' _ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!**_ '


	3. Chapter 3- A White Rose's Thorn

***Disclaimer; I do not own 'RWBY'. All rights reserved to 'Rooster Teeth Productions' and Monty Oum. Now, it's time time for everyone's favorite ship; White Rose! Enjoy.***

* * *

Now, Ruby was never one to be paranoid. She's faced a horde of Beowolves by herself, knowing full well how they were going to attack. Times where she would wonder the halls aimlessly, and had to chase some boys away with Crescent Rose, only those who got too close for comfort in following her. No, but having the seemingly endless feeling of someone watching you from afar was surprisingly new and savagely uncomfortable to the little Rose.

* * *

It started back when she was relaxing one day on a bench outside Beacon's courtyard. It was a Saturday, so Ruby didn't really have any plans other than to maybe hang out with her girlfriend, Weiss. The young girl sat down, humming a little tune to herself, and waving to passers by.

"Hey, Ruby."

Ruby looked over to see Jaune walking toward her confidently, a toothy smile to boot. However; Ruby sighed. ' _Please_ , _not again_ ' Ruby thought to herself. If he was going to do what she had to turn down for the Nth time, she just can't consider him a friend anymore. She frowned when she saw the tickets hanging from the older boys' grip, just _hoping_ by then she was wrong. "Hello, Jaune." The greeting came out a little rugged than she intended, but he either didn't seem to acknowledge it, or didn't mind.

"So, Ruby, listen." He began, straight to the point. "I found out a new Spruce Willis movie is coming out tonight, and was wondering if you wanted to go with me to see it." The request wasn't even a question to begin with, and Ruby felt her heart sink. But, she wanted to test it out again to see if he _finally_ understood.

"This isn't a date, is it?" Ruby _pleaded_ with Oum that she was wrong.

"Yeah. It could be fun!" Jaune exclaimed happily.

Ruby's

heart

 _shattered_.

He didn't even hesitate. And, this made her **furious**. "Jaune, I swear to O-"

"There you are, you dolt!" Weiss said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. She had a couple of books under her arm, obviously to use as diversion. "Do you have any _idea_ how many days left we have until we have to turn in that book report for Professor Peach?!"

"W-Weiss, I-" Ruby spoke up, after feeling her heart flutter, and heaven's bells toll. She was interrupted, though, before she could say anything further.

"No! Not one excuse, you!" Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm, dragging her away from Jaune. "When I'm done with you, you'll know everything about our assignment like the diagram of your weapon!" As they moved further and further away from Jaune, they didn't see his knuckles turn white with malice.

" **Weiss**... **!** " Jaune growled. This was the seventh time he tried to ask Ruby out this month, only for Weiss to get in the way and ruin everything. Again. "I swear, she's such a manipulator. How dare she steal Ruby from me." He said, more to himself. "I'm going to get Ruby to be with me, no matter what it takes."

* * *

"Is he behind us...?" Weiss whispered as she continued to enter the schools library, only allowing Ruby to hear. She didn't want to look back in case he was close by.

Ruby, who was still being pulled by Weiss, glanced back behind her to find they weren't being followed. "No..." Ruby said sadly, small tears threatening to leave the corners of her eyes.

"Good. Now, come here." Weiss said, stopping before turning and giving her girlfriend a hug. "I swear, I thought you told him about us?"

"I did." Ruby countered. "He's just not listening for whatever reason. This has been going on for a whole month now, with no signs of stopping, Weiss. I'm scared. He's my friend, but now I don't know if I can call him that anymore..." Ruby said, slightly sobbing onto Weiss' shoulder.

"There, there." Weiss said, patting the younger girl's back. "How about we get some cookies and milk from the cafeteria, if It'll help."

Ruby stopped crying, and wiped her nose softly. "Double chocolate chip with strawberry milk?"

"Of course, sweetie." Weiss giggled, as she playfully rolled her eyes.

* * *

The following day, Ruby woke up that morning to hear a knock on her door. When she groggily got up, she opened the door to find no one there. ' _S_ _trange_ ', Ruby thought. Just when she was about to close it, something white appeared out of the corner of her eye. Looking down, she found a folded piece of paper and picked it up. Opening, she began to read:

 **Dear Ruby,**

 **I'm sorry. For... everything. I kept asking you out knowing full well that you were seeing Weiss, and that has been extremely inappropriate on my behalf. So, in order to maintain our friendship, if it's still there, I will stop asking you out, and i will apologize to Weiss, as well. Hope we can still be friends.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jaune**

Ruby, for once, felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders upon reading this. Finally, Jaune has given up and will hopefully apologize to Weiss, too, for everything. Excitedly, she rushed to her girlfriend's bed, and shook her awake. "Wha- Ruby?!" Weiss said, a bit upset from being shaken so suddenly out of her sleep. Thankfully, Blake and Yang were heavy sleepers, else there would be words.

Saying nothing, Ruby showed Weiss the letter with a small smile. Reading it not once, but twice, Weiss sighed. "Well, glad to see that dolt finally understood what 'no' means. Did he deliver it personally, or...?"

"No, i just found that there a second ago." Ruby stated. "I'm just glad he'll be apologizing for being such a... dolt." Ruby giggled at that last part, as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Well, here's to hoping we can finally put this matter to rest." Weiss said, as they got ready for classes.

Little did the White Rose duo realize, their problems were only just beginning.

* * *

And that's where we now find ourselves.

Ruby wandered the halls, checking her shoulder every now and then. Thankfully, she was on her way to Professor Goodwitch's class, and had Crescent Rose strapped to her hip, just in case. She still didn't see anything, as if she were being followed by ninjas. Ruby chuckled slightly at the thought, but quickly dismissed it as she began walking outside. Not even five feet from the door, and she already heard someone rushing her from the side. At first, she thought it would be Weiss, getting ready to scold her for not hurrying to class. But then she saw a glint of metal and-

 _ **CLANG!**_

Crescent Rose in its compact form met the blade of a sword. Shoving the weapon away from her, Ruby drew out her weapon in its full form, prepared to fight against her offender...

"J-Jaune?"

Jaune, clad in usual armor, Crocea Mors in hand, stood there grimacing at Ruby. "Ruby, Ruby, Ruby." Jaune spoke, as if he were reciting a mantra. "If only you had just gone on _one_ date with me, i could've saved you before it was too late."

"W-what're you talking about?" Ruby demanded. Why was Jaune attacking her? Why was he behaving like this? "You... were lying when you wrote that letter."

Jaune lowered his weapon, just enough for Ruby to lower hers slightly. "Tch. You really thought I was being honest to you when I said i would stop? Well, you're more gullible than I previously thought, Rose."

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only had Jaune lied to her about everything in that letter, but now he was attacking her? "Jaune, why attack me though. If your goal was to get me away from Weiss, why do this?!" She demanded. "I thought... I tho-"

"You thought we were friends, you and I?" Jaune interrupted. "After she stole you from me? After she made you gay? After everything she did to hurt me?!" Jaune raised his weapon again, forcing Ruby to prepare in turn. "If I can't have the cutest, most amazing girl in Beacon... then no one can!" Jaune charged forward, going for a downward arc.

Ruby dodged to the side, deflecting Crocea Mors with a swipe of her blade. Moving away from Jaune with the help of her Semblance, she took off to Goodwitch's class, retreating her weapon to its holster. ' _I have to get help!_ ' Ruby thought to herself. Rushing down the halls to Combat Class, Ruby turning down her Semblance so as not to run over any students, she failed to notice the person directly in front of her, and accidentally collided with them.

"Oof!" Ruby grunted as she became a mess of arms and legs with-

"Sal-u-tations, friend Ruby!" Penny Polendena greeted with a toothy grin. As the girls stood up, it was then that Jaune bolted around the corner, weapon at the ready. "And a Sal-u-tations to you too, Jaune Arc!"

"Penny, help! Please!" Ruby pleaded.

"Friend Ruby," Penny asked, her emerald eyes turning to her friend. "Are you in danger?"

"Yes! It's Jaune! He's trying to hurt me- look out!" Ruby didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence as Jaune had moved to try and attack again. Crocea Mors was moved in another arc formation, headed directly for Penny's head.

 _ **CLANG!**_

The blade of Jaune's sword was met with a smaller, more metal blade hovering directly above Penny's head, holding its own against Jaune's sword. "Enemy detected." Penny spoke monotonously, turning back to Jaune. Her pupils grew and shrank, analyzing the boy in front of her. "Jaune Arc of Beacon Academy, you will cease your assault on Ruby Rose immediattely, or you will be detained. Failure to comply," Penny said, drawing out her weapons, "Will be met with force."

"Oh, great!" Jaune groaned. "Even you think that Ruby is still your friend?"

"Of course!" Penny stated, not moving from her position. "I see no reason why I shouldn't."

"But, she's gay!" Jaune countered.

Now, this, caused Penny to blink in confusion. "What's... 'Gay'?."

"I don't have time for this, you stupid idiot! Move out of my way so I can finish Ruby, or I will-"

"You will do what, exactly, Mister Arc." A strict, callous voice spoke from behind Jaune, causing him to flinch in surprise. As he turned, he was suddenly constricted by a green aura surrounding his body, causing his weapons to drop to the ground, rendering him immobile. "My, my. So lively we are." Glynda Goodwitch spoke, her riding crop pointing at Jaune. "Is this why you were running late to class, Miss Rose?"

"Y-yes, professor!" Ruby spoke up. "J-Jaune, he-"

"Let's just wait until we get to Ozpin's office to further discuss this matter, is that understood?"

"Y-yes, mam!" Ruby squeaked, but was more than relieved that her professor showed up just in the nick of time, or half the hallway would be a battlefield by now.

"And, Miss Polendena?" Glynda spoke up, her attention now on the Atlesian.

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch?" Penny asked, still in a 'combat-ready' position, her eyes still focused on Jaune.

"You may stand down, now, and return to what you were doing. Mister Arc will be taken care of by us, okay dear?" Penny responded by withdrawing her weapons, thankfully, and returned back to normal. "Miss Rose, come with me. There is much to discuss. Oh, and, inform Miss Schnee that we need to discuss things with her as well."

Glynda sighed, as she carried Jaune, and Ruby made her call a good foot or two away.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

The giant clock and metal gears surrounding the room were currently the only sounds being made, as Glynda, Weiss, Ruby, Jaune, and Ozpin remained silent. It was Ozpin that broke the concentrated silence. "Mister Arc." Ozpin began. "Do you understand that the security footage I have seen from around campus would be enough to suspend you from our school?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Jaune responded, finding the ground very interesting, even though his frustration was very clear on his face.

"However; the statements given to me by Miss Polendena, Rose and Goodwitch would be more than enough to have you expelled. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Jaune repeated.

"You will look at the the Headmaster when he is speaking, young man." Goodwitch scolded. She sighed with slight annoyance when Jaune looked up with the same attitude etched onto his face.

"Now, then." Ozpin continued. "Given the evidence provided, I will at least give you two choices, Mister Arc. If you choose Suspension; your weapon will be temporarily confiscated by Beacon staff, your belongings will be packed- which they currently are, by Team CFVY as I have sent them to your dorm- and you will be sent home with an E-Mail to your parents regarding the reason why. During this time, you will not undergo anything regarding Huntsman activity, nor attempt to submit paperwork to any schools nearby, until the suspension has been lifted.

"If you were to choose Expulsion; your weapon will be permanently confiscated by Beacon staff, to be broken into material for other students' use. On top of this, you will be permanently barred from any and all Huntsmen training schools. Now, do you understand the choices given to you, and the choice you will make?"

"Yes, sir." Jaune said quietly, but Ruby saw him grin slightly. "I choose suspension, Headmaster." Jaune obviously was thinking that the suspension wouldn't be that long. He could survive a couple of weeks.

"I'm glad, young man." Ozpin stated, a small smile gracing his lips. If one were to Look between the two, it would now be obvious to everyone, aside from Jaune, what exactly it was that Ozpin was planning. Taking out the necessary paperwork and pen, Ozpin handed the two to Jaune. "Do sign here, if you please."

With sudden eagerness, Jaune signed away. "Thank you, Headmaster. And, I do apologize for my rash and immature behavior."

"That's quite alright young man. You've only made my job easier by taking the easiest route given to you."

With a small, but firm, handshake between Headmaster and student, Jaune left the room with gusto. Once the elevator doors closed, and Jaune was well on his way to the ground floor, Weiss glared at the Headmaster.

"What the _hell_ , Professor!" Weiss yelled. "You're just going to let him get away like that?! After what he did?!" Glynda glared back, about to scold Weiss for the language, until Ozpin spoke up.

"Yes. For four years." Ozpin calmly stated, taking a sip of tea. As everyone turned to the Headmaster in sudden surprise, it was Weiss that walked up to the desk to examine the paperwork. Needless to say, Weiss' jaw drooped the second her eyes scanned the document Jaune signed, and proceeded to chuckle.

Ruby, curious as to why Weiss was laughing uncharacteristically, walked over to look over the paperwork herself. Now, both girls were smiling and giggling like a pack of Beowolves on helium.

Glynda was handed the paperwork, after asking Weiss for it, and smiled after reading. "Well played, Ozpin. Well played."

"Yes, well." Ozpin concluded. "I was genuinely surprised that Jaune didn't even read the paperwork more thoroughly as he did."

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Suspension Notice**

 **I, Insert name here, have hereby violated Beacon Academy Code of Conduct, and are therefore temporarily** **suspended from Beacon Academy effective immediattely. The actions that I have performed against fellow students has been noticed and the consequences of my actions will hereby reflect my future. By signing this contract, I, Insert name here, will be given the amount of time that my suspension will last via E-Mail prior to my departure, as my Headmaster, Ozpin Pine, sees fit.**

 **Ozpin Pine**

 **Jaune Arc**

* * *

"Unfortunately, it would seem that Mister Arc will be held back by one year, due to his actions. A pity."

* * *

 ***On a side note I do apologize that this story was a tad longer than the others. I just decided they're should be a little drama added. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :)***


End file.
